staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Sierpnia 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Klan - odc. 2759; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja. cz 2. Indyk - potomek dinozaurów (Evolutions. Meet the Animal ancestors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Nick Clarke Powell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 TELEZAKUPY 08:35 Psi psycholog - odc. 19; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - odc. 10/10 (Thorn Birds, The, ep. 10/10); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1983); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Siła wyższa - odc. 6/13 - Studnia pojednania - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Narodziny Solidarności; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Magazyn Rolniczy - Produkty regionalne z wieprzowiny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja. cz 3. Niedźwiedź. Sztuka przetrwania (Evolutions. Meet the Animal ancestors) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Nick Clarke Powell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Lekko i dietetycznie z królikiem - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 82 (seria II, odc. 34) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 82); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 83 (seria II, odc. 35) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 83); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Strażacy - odc. 1/10 - txt. str. 777 43'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2014); reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Maciej Zakościelny, Marta Ścisłowicz, Maciej Mikołajczyk, Weronika Rosati, Jacek Lenartowicz, Jakub Wesołowski, Patrycja Soliman; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Dzień dobry w sobotę - wydanie specjalne z Janowa Podlaskiego wersja krótka; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Zagubieni na Borneo cz.1 (Verloren auf Borneo (Lost in Borneo)) - txt. str. 777 43'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); reż.:Ulli Baumann; wyk.:Mirjam Weichselbraun, Hannes Jaenicke, Michael Fritz, Patrick Heyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Hiszpanii: Athletic Bilbao - FC Barcelona ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Hiszpanii: Athletic Bilbao - FC Barcelona ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:05 Narodziny Solidarności; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Głową w mur - odc. 12 (Against the Wall, ep. 12 Second Chances); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Nie słysząc zła (Hear No Evil) - txt. str. 777 92'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Robert Greenwald; wyk.:John McGinley, Martin Sheen, D.B. Sweeney, Marlee Matlin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Notacje - Maria Fołtyn. Żyję dla Moniuszki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Sława i chwała - odc. 5 Gospodarstwa i ogrody; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Lokatorzy - odc. 164 (180) Brylantowy książę; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 165 (179) Seks w dużym mieście; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 872; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:20 Janosik - odc. 9/13 - Pobór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1298 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 597 - Zaufaj mi! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 45 "Leśny zabójca" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Hity kabaretu - (5) - Kakao i inne hity Kabaretu Smile; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polowanie z Buszmenami - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Janosik - odc. 9/13 - Pobór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1141 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 26 "Wielka wyprzedaż" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 27 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/85; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/85; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (12); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 146 "Podejmowanie decyzji" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 147 "Milcząca większość" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Grimm - odc 13/22 (Grimm ep. Three Coins in a Fuchsbau); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Grimm - odc 14/22 (Grimm ep. Plumed Serpent); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Och, Karol - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Jan Piechociński, Dorota Kamińska, Marta Klubowicz, Danuta Kowalska, Jolanta Nowak, Urszula Kasprzak, Zofia Czerwińska, Alina Jankowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Skandal - odc 11 (Scandal ep. Beltway Unbuckled); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Skandal - odc 12 (Scandal ep. All Roads Lead to Fitz); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (12); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Łódź 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 14.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Jak to działa - odc. 33 Bakterie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 SUPEŁKOWE ABC; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:53 Łódzkie na zdrowie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 14.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Przechodzień codzienny - 25.05 - Konflikt pokoleń/pakiet 70/; STEREO, 16:9 09:15 Plebania - odc. 231; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Plebania - odc. 232; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 25.05 - Konflikt pokoleń/pakiet 70/; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Głos widza - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 14.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (111); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Europa z bliska - odc. 32 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 557; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Ja zostaję odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przechodzień codzienny - 25.05 - Konflikt pokoleń/pakiet 70/; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 233; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 234; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Dziobem i pazurem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystian Matysek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Głos widza - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Fatima i świat - Fatima i Ameryka Północna (Fatima and North America); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Region kultury; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:47 Banalnie naturalnie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:01 Łódzkie jakiego nie znacie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Autofan; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:56 POGODA; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:01 Podróże z Zofią Suską; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:21 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:26 POGODA; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:29 Grand Prix Jazz Melomani 2014; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 14.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda -14.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:26 POGODA; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Europa z bliska - odc. 32 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Everyday English odc. 270; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 234; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 14.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda -14.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Luz Suwałki Blues; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 173; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 25.05 - Konflikt pokoleń/pakiet 70/; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 Kto dziś pamięta o Kolumbach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Dziobem i pazurem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystian Matysek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Głos widza - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:59 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 05:05 Jak to działa - odc. 33 Bakterie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Podlaski redyk; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ja zostaję odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Leśnym tropem - odc. 8; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Podkarpacki szlak kulinarny - Podkarpackie Smaki 8; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Trudne sprawy 8.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 10.45 Dlaczego ja? 11.45 Pielęgniarki 12.45 Trudne sprawy 13.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.20 Interwencja 16.40 Dlaczego ja? 17.40 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.00 Disco pod gwiazdami 22.05 Disco pod Gwiazdami - jubileusz Czerwonych Gitar 22.35 Sinister - horror, USA, Wielka Brytania, 2012 1.00 Ostatni gang - thriller kryminalny Francja, 2007 2.35 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 5.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.15 Mango - Telezakupy 8.00 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.35 Ugotowani 9.35 Kuchenne rewolucje 10.35 Szkoła - serial 11.35 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 12.35 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.35 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - program kryminalny 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Harry Potter i Książe Półkrwi - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania, USA 2009 23.10 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka - film sensacyjny, USA, Australia 2004 1.40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 2.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.00 Sekrety Magii 4.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV Polonia 06:05 Opole 2015 na bis /10/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galicjanie w Apostoles cz. 2; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Michael, Rafał Rykowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Mordziaki - Wyprawa na obcą planetę odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Warto kochać - odc. 69; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Warto kochać - odc. 70; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 14/15* - Nic się nie zdarzy, czyli odmienić życie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (800) Rumunia - Panda Team; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 3/7 - Przekręt cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1135 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Tulipan - odc. 4/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Opole 2015 na bis /10/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Galicjanie w Apostoles cz. 2; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Michael, Rafał Rykowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Łobez; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Jak to działa - odc. 72 Jak to się mierzy? - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (800) Rumunia - Panda Team; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sabat Czarownic - 6 Kielce 2015 (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 3/7 - Przekręt cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 20 Wyliczanka na paluszkach; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kocia aria, odc. 19; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 592 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (801) Gruzja - Renata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Jak daleko stąd, jak blisko - txt. str. 777 92'; dramat; reż.:Tadeusz Konwicki; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Gustaw Holoubek, Maja Komorowska, Anna Dziadyk, Alicja Jachiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Mordziaki - Wyprawa na obcą planetę odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kocia aria, odc. 19; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 592 - Opiekunki; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 3/7 - Przekręt cz. 1; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Las Story - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia